dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Alerts
Alerts are instances in DC Universe Online in which 4 players are joined together in a group and placed in an instance. The group works together to complete a series of missions within the instance. Each Alert has several smaller bosses leading up to a main boss at the end. Players may access Hard Mode alerts once they reach Level 30. Hard Mode Alerts have a higher difficulty than Normal Mode Alerts and reward players with Marks. __TOC__ 'Normal Modes' Area 51 The infamous secret government base, Area 51, is under attack from Brainiac's forces. The player must engage these forces, fight them off, assist Project CADMUS' security forces and stop Brainiac from stealing the facility's stored kryptonite supply. Bludhaven During the Infinite Crisis, the Secret Society of Super-Villians dropped Chemo onto the city of Blüdhaven as an act of terrorism against the hero community, resulting in a toxic explosion the size of a nuclear blast that levels the city and infects the area with radiation. Gorilla Island Within the wreckage of a crashed alien spacecraft, within a volcano on Gorilla Island, the Ultra-Humanite has begun developing weapons to use against humanity. Players must fight through the Humanite's army of gorilla's, destroying his weapons and freeing gorilla island slaves, before confronting and defeating the Ultra-Humanite himself. H.I.V.E. Moon Base Oolong Island 'Hard Modes Tier 1' Ace Chemicals (Alert) Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Triumph. Area 51 (Hard Mode) The infamous secret government base, Area 51, is under attack from Brainiac's forces. The player must engage these forces, fight them off, assist Project CADMUS' security forces and stop Brainiac from stealing the facility's stored kryptonite supply. Completing this alert awards 6 Mark of Triumph. Arkham Asylum (Alert) Arkham Asylum has been taken over by super-villains Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow. Batman summons the Heroes in order to bring the situation under control, while The Joker hires Villains to find out what is going on in "his house" and why he wasn't invited to the party. Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Triumph. Smallville Smallville, located in Kansas, is an idyllic, small isolated American town, with its residents being generally very friendly, although for a relatively minor civic center its crime rate is unusually high. Completing this alert awards 6 Mark of Triumph. Stryker's Island Penitentiary (Alert) Stryker's Island is a Hard Mode Alert, and a prison for meta-human criminals. In DC Universe Online, Gorilla Grodd has broken into the prison, taking control of the prisoners and guards. The Rogue's Gallery, contained in the prison, are now attempting to escape, and the players must stop them. Completing this alert awards 5 Mark of Triumph. The Hall of Doom Armory (Villains Only) Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Triumph. Watchtower Containment Facility (Heroes Only) Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Triumph. Hard Modes Tier 2 Batcave: Outer Caverns Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. Coast City This alert requires the Fight for the Light DLC. Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. HIVE Moon Base Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. League of Assassins Stronghold Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. Oan Sciencells This alert requires the Fight for the Light DLC. Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. Oolong Island Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. STAR Labs Research Facility This alert requires the Fight for the Light DLC. Completing this alert awards 4 Mark of Distinction. 'Special Alerts' Temple of Aphrodite Category:Locations